


Sorry

by agent85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, angst and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm going to die, I have something to tell you first."</p>
<p>(Fitz always has the worst timing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

"I'm sorry about what I said," he whispers, and she jumps at the sound. They hear gunshots all around them, and her heart is pounding in her ears. At any moment, someone could come around the corner and end them. Her hands shake as she holds the gun, and she can't bear to look at the one Fitz is holding. 

"Fitz, now's not the time to-"

"If I'm going to die, I have something to tell you first." His voice is shaky, but defiant. One look in his eyes tells her that he won't back down, so she gives him a reluctant nod as she listens for footfalls.

"I just . . . I'm sorry Jemma. I never should have said it."

She's trying to focus on the danger around her, but she can only think of the words he's had for her lately, the ones sharper than knives.  _You left. You gave up on me. Since when do we tell each other about going on field missions?_  If she could pick one for him to take back, she wouldn't be able to choose.

She doesn't know what to say, so she looks into his eyes and waits for him to see her questions.

"I ruined everything. I'm sorry."

She takes a breath. Maybe he doesn't hate her after all.

"So, what? You didn't mean it?"

He shakes his head in frustration.

"Of course I mean it. I just shouldn't have told you." Another gun goes off, and she feels him flinch with her. "I only told you because I thought it was the last thing I was going to say."

It clicks in her head, and she feels the need to sit down. He's apologizing for his words in the pod. For saying that he loves her.

Wait, did he say that he still loves her?

She didn't think that her heart could beat faster, but it does, and any more excitement will make her pass out.

"We used to be happy," he continues. "Honestly, those were the best years of my life, being stuck in a lab with you."

"Mine too," she breathes.

She remembers the way he would smile at her when she solved a problem, and the pride in his eyes when he got a gadget to work. She knew, then, that she had a good thing going. She just didn't know how easily she could lose it.

"I know we can't go back," he mutters, "but I'd give up anything to be us again."

She's about to respond to him when there's movement in the corner of her eye, and before she knows it, there's a  _bang!_  and she's screaming.

Two men are now writhing on the floor, because Fitz managed to get off a shot before taking one. She's crawling over him, trying to stop the bleeding and begging him to stay with her.

She can fix this, she tells him. It's okay; she just needs him to hold on. He takes her hand and squeezes.

When his eyes shut, he has her name on his lips.

She doesn't stop applying pressure, doesn't stop doing compressions until they find her, and when they put him in a stretcher, she refuses to let go.

She knows, now, that she would give up anything to be the way they were just an hour ago. She'd give her life just to stand next to him again, broken as they are. 

When she's alone with him, and she listens to him breathe through a tube, she lets the tears flow freely.

_I'm sorry too, Fitz._

_I'm sorry, too._

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm sorry.
> 
> 2) To make up for it, I'll be posting some fluff tomorrow. I hope we can still be friends.


End file.
